Duane Barry
Duane Barry (played by Steve Railsback) was a former FBI agent who claimed to have been repeatedly abducted by aliens. Duane Barry often referred to himself in the third person. (TXF: "Duane Barry", "Ascension") History The 1980s and Abduction Experiences ]] Duane Barry once did a tour of duty in Vietnam. By 1982, Duane Barry had been assigned to the FBI and had a wife, kids and a house. Duane Barry learned the FBI's methods of reacting to hostage situations and, according to records, Duane Barry’s service in the FBI was exemplary until a drugs stakeout in 1982 when Duane Barry shot Duane Barry with a bullet from Duane Barry’s own weapon that pierced the bilateral frontal lobes of Duane Barry‘s brain, and Duane Barry was left for dead in the woods. Apparently, the injury caused Duane Barry to experience a rare state of psychosis by effectively destroying the moral center of Duane Barry’s brain, leaving Duane Barry nearly incapable of functioning in society. Consequently, Duane Barry lost Duane Barry’s wife, kids, and house. beings, Barry floats above his bed]] Duane Barry was the subject of many abductions; the first time Duane Barry was taken was from Skyland Mountain and Duane Barry was abducted many subsequent times before June 1985. By that month, Duane Barry was living in a house in Pulaski, Virginia and owned a dog. On the night of June 3, Duane Barry fell asleep without turning Duane Barry’s television off. As Duane Barry slept, the movie that was on the television turned to static, startling Duane Barry's dog, which began to whine and growl as humanoid figures moved outside Duane Barry’s house's windows. Suddenly unable to breathe, Duane Barry awoke and soon found Duane Barry immersed in a bright white light that revealed grey, alien figures surrounding Duane Barry’s house. Realizing that Duane Barry was being abducted once again, Duane Barry became panicked and screamed in extreme horror as at least eight alien beings moved to stand around Duane Barry, inside Duane Barry’s home. s probably for experimental testing]] During this abduction, or similar ones in which Duane Barry was surrounded by alien beings while lying in bed, Duane Barry's body was elevated off the bed, floating above it, and, at a different time, Duane Barry saw men dressed as government agents who calmly witnessed the aliens surround Duane Barry’s bed. In at least one abduction, Duane Barry was taken aboard an alien craft, restrained to a glass table with many white lines on it while alien beings surrounded Duane Barry‘s body and holes were painfully drilled into Duane Barry’s teeth with a red laser, as Duane Barry’s mouth was being held open by machines. Psychiatric Care Duane Barry's behavior proved to be harmful to others and Duane Barry was institutionalized, on and off, since before August 1984. In 1994, Duane Barry was living in secure confinement at Davis Correctional Treatment Center in Marion, Virginia. There, Duane Barry was prescribed a course of medication and would have occasional meetings with Doctor Del Hakkie. In August 1994, Duane Barry started to refuse Duane Barry’s medication, a fact that Dr. Hakkie later learned. Del Hakkie giving Barry therapy.]] On August 7 of that year, Duane Barry wore wrist restraints while a guard took Duane Barry to Dr. Hakkie's office. Once inside the room, Duane Barry took a seat facing the doctor and explained that Duane Barry’s refusal to accept Duane Barry‘s medication was due to not liking how it made Duane Barry feel. Although Duane Barry listened as Dr. Hakkie attempted to persuade Duane Barry that Duane Barry should take Duane Barry’s medication, Duane Barry was unable to convince the doctor, who had previously learned that Duane Barry had been "hearing voices", of Duane Barry’s sanity. Duane Barry claimed to be aware that a particular unspecified group were coming to take Duane Barry to a certain location and, rocking back and forth in Duane Barry’s seat, Duane Barry added that no one could stop them. As Dr. Hakkie went to a nearby cabinet to ready a drug, Duane Barry rose from Duane Barry’s seat while the doctor's back was turned and hurried out of the room, taking a pen from the doctor's desk with Duane Barry. In the hall outside the doctor's office, Duane Barry attacked the guard who had been with Duane Barry earlier by stabbing the pen into the guard's back before knocking him unconscious. Duane Barry then took a firearm from the guard's uniform, first aiming it at the other patients, who had gathered nearby, before pointing the weapon at Dr. Hakkie, moments after the doctor had exited his own office. Although the doctor tried to settle the disturbance amicably, Duane Barry refused to surrender Duane Barry‘s gun and ordered the doctor to provide Duane Barry with the keys, and to release Duane Barry. Startled by the noise of a nearby alarm, Duane Barry took the doctor hostage and then escaped. Delay at Travel Time For several years, Duane Barry was kept in a mental hospital but devised an escape and planned to have Duane Barry’s psychiatrist abducted in Duane Barry’s place; Duane Barry was convinced the abductions would continue. Duane Barry claimed to have been subjected to repeated and horrific medical experiments, including laser-drilling of Duane Barry’s teeth. explaining to Duane Barry that he believes his stories]] With Duane Barry’s hostage in tow, Duane Barry made Duane Barry’s way to a travel agency in Washington, D.C. to find where Duane Barry could meet the aliens and present Duane Barry‘s hostage to them. The scene unfolded into a hostage situation, with Duane Barry holding a number of hostages at gunpoint. The FBI was brought in to handle the situation and Mulder and his new partner, Alex Krycek, became involved due to his familiarity with alien abductees. Mulder eventually entered the agency with Duane Barry and convinced Duane Barry to release the hostages, except, of course, for Duane Barry and the psychiatrist. Scully informed Mulder that Duane Barry was less likely an alien abductee than a victim of severe mental illness. Mulder lured Duane Barry into the view of an FBI sniper and Duane Barry was shot in the chest. ]] Duane Barry survived and was brought to a hospital. Terrified that the aliens would find Duane Barry, Duane Barry escaped custody yet again and was able to find Scully in her apartment and kidnap her. Mulder and Krycek began searching for Scully, whom Duane Barry planned to offer to the aliens in Duane Barry’s place because Duane Barry’s original plan failed. Mulder successfully tracked down Duane Barry to Skyland Mountain, but Scully was nowhere to be seen after a possible UFO flyby. Furious with Duane Barry, and tired of hearing Duane Barry‘s name, Mulder injured Duane Barry before bringing Duane Barry back to the hospital. However, the search for Scully lost its best lead soon after, as Krycek murdered Duane Barry before Duane Barry could provide any clues.(TXF: "Ascension") Cassandra Spender learned of Mulder after seeing the incident with Duane Barry on the news three years before she was able to meet him and discuss her abduction experiences with him. (TXF: "Patient X") Mulder had a newspaper clipping on his wall from a story about Duane Barry. (TXF: "The End") Appearances * The X-Files ** The X-Files (season 2): *** "Duane Barry" *** "Ascension" ** The X-Files (season 5): *** "Patient X" (Small Mention) *** "The End" (Newspaper) External links Barry, Duane Barry, Duane Barry, Duane Category:TXF characters Category:Deceased people